


Watching a movie

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is also sweet, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, From a prompt, I found it in my old notebook, Little bit of angst, M/M, cas is sweet, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Castiel and Dean watching a movie, what leads to feelings.





	Watching a movie

Dean Pov  
We hit the bunker just after hunt and I was really exhausted, mentally of course. I knew I won't fall asleep too easily so when Sam went ti his room I decided to stay in our "living room". I sat on a couch in front of the TV, turned it on and started surfing through channels when I felt a cold breeze on my neck. I already knew what does it mean and he was the last person I wanted to see or talk to.  
"What's up Cas?" I asked and sighed not looking at him. "Why weren't you on a hunt?"  
"My apologies Dean, I was busy." I heard his voice before I saw him as he sat next to me.   
"Then why are you here now?" It might've sounded rude but I was too tired to care.  
"I'm sorry Dean. I can leave if you want."  
Part of me wanted to say 'Yes, please go.' but the other part wasn't so sure.  
"No..." second one won." I... I'm just surprised."  
"I just felt like something is wrong that's why I came." He explained looking at me worried.   
"Wrong?" I was still trying not to keep an eye contact with him.   
"With you..." he cleared his thorat. "I felt your sadness."  
"Castiel stop." I cut him off.  
"What?" He asked confused.   
"Just shut up okay? Can we just watch a movie or something?" I finally looked at him but I instantly regret it. He seemed really sad but not his regular way of sad. He looked like he was about to cry.  
"Cas..." I started worrying I hurt him.  
"No... I mean yes." He smiled sadly. "We can watch a movie."  
When he said that I stopped skipping channels just at the moment when something was about to start. I looked at the title "Four weddings and a funeral."   
I leaned into a couch as it started. We just sat there in silence till the scene when a man was giving a speech on his friend's funeral.   
"He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love could last forever: I was wrong.  
The starts are not wanted now; put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour awar the ocean and sweep up the wood;  
For nothing now can ever come to any good."   
As I heard it something broke in me. I felt a single tear falling from my eye and Castiel's look on me. He didn't say anything but I felt his hand on mine as he squeezed it in a gesture of support.  
"I'm sorry Dean..." He suddenly whispered in his low voice.   
"Shut up." I said looking at him before I connected our lips.  
Maybe that evening wasn't so bad..


End file.
